


Stupid Elevator

by Gilli_chan



Series: I'm glad you exist [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/pseuds/Gilli_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww, come on, Hulk and I are best buddies, he wouldn't smash me... I think." Clint answered with an encouraging grin on his face.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Bruce and Clint are stuck in an elevator and not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate ending of "Nightmare in Red", to be exactly the end I wanted to see.  
> No Red Hulk, no Skrull!Cap, just Clint & Bruce being stuck in the elevator.

"Oh c'mon. Is this some stupid joke? MOVE YOU STUPID ELEVATOR!" Clint raged and pounded at the door of the stuck elevator.

"Will you stop it? As if your pounding would change anything. The whole mansion's power is down, otherwise J.A.R.V.I.S. would've started the emergency power yet and we wouldn't only see that emergency light next to the floor buttons." Bruce grumbled, leaning against the wall in the corner of the elevator.

"Do you have a better idea, smart guy?" the blond asked, crossing his arms, looking at the scientist and then back to the elevator door. 

Bruce sighed, took off his fisherman's hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "The best thing you can do, when you're in an elevator who's stuck, is to keep calm and wait."

"Great~, really great. This day just keeps getting better." muttered the archer to himself, while he sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall, but Bruce had heard every word. "Your negativity is really encouraging."

Clint wanted to snap back at the brunette scientist, when he noticed that Bruce was shivering. "Hey, you okay? It's too hot in here to be cold."

"I just don't like closed rooms." Bruce answered, holding his arms and pushing himself into the corner of the elevator. Which made Clint grab him by his shirt and pull him down to the floor.

Surprised Bruce landed with a thud on his butt, "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Chill! The room looks bigger from down here. Don't want you to have a panic attack in here. I don't think, that Hulk likes it to be trapped in an elevator."

"If I would hulk out in here, you would end as a smear on the wall." the small scientist answered, starring on a spot on the floor.

"Aww, come on, Hulk and I are best buddies, he wouldn't smash me... I think." Clint answered with an encouraging grin on his face.

Which made Bruce sigh and turn his head to face Clint, "Not willingly, but Hulk can't control his limbs when I hulk out and we're in mid-transformation."

"Oh...yeah, that could be a problem." the blond commented and scratched the back of his head.

"You don't say!" replied the scientist sarcastically, laying his head on his knees.

Without thinking, Clint moved his right hand to Bruce's neck and started massaging him.

"What are you doing?" the brunette asked confused.

"I'm trying to help you relax." answered the archer, "You look like you could use a massage, but I can stop, if you don't want one."

"Am I hearing things, or why are you suddenly so nice, Hawkeye? First, you ruin my one day off with your negativity and your insults, but when it's about your own life, you're suddenly nice to me." replied Bruce angry, not having forgot how Clint ruined his fishing trip.

The archer sighed and hung his head, "I was a jerk..." 

"That's the understatement of the year." replied Bruce with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I was an idiot! I'm sorry about what I said, it was mean and it wasn't true! I'm sorry for comparing you to my bow and saying that you aren't an Avenger." the blond took a breath and continued, "I didn't mean it, sometimes I just can't keep my mouth shut."

The scientist turned his head to Clint, unsure if he should believe what the archer just said. "Why couldn't you just bite your tongue? Is that really so hard for you?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, but you just gave me the cold shoulder! Yes, I get that you want peace and quiet on your day off. I really get that. But fishing can't be the only option you have, it's boring as hell. You sit there for hours and nothing happens!"

"That's why I'm fishing. It's relaxing that nothing happens."

"It's no fun!"

"It isn't supposed to be fun! I can't have fun!" 

"What?" asked the archer confused, "Who on earth can't have fun?"

"Me! When I get angry, I hulk out! When I'm scared, I hulk out! I have to avoid everything exciting, even the stuff that is supposed to be fun!" the scientist hung his head, "What, beside fishing, could I do on my day off?"

"Hmm, how about watching a movie? We could watch a movie together and then talk about it. It's fun and shouldn't be too exciting for you." Clint suggested.

"Not too exciting? Your movies? If I'd watch one of them, I'd hulk out faster as they show the title of the movie." countered the brunette.

This made the blond roll his eyes, "Duh, I'm not talking about action movies, you genius. That would be movies for the big guy, not for you. No, I thought we could watch some Ghibli movies together."

Curiously Bruce looked at him, "Ghibli movies? I never heard of them."

"They're japanese animation movies and really cool. I bet you'd love My Neighbor Totoro, Pom Poko or Kiki's Delivery Service." Clint explained.

"What are the movies about?" asked Bruce interested.

"Nature, friendship, family, Howl's Moving Castle is about finding self-confidence..." Clint listed, "I think Tony bought the whole collection, we could do a Ghibli movie marathon tomorrow, if you want."

"Tomorrow? You know I only get one day off per month." Bruce meant, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I ruined your day off and now we're stuck in the elevator. I wouldn't count this as a day off if I were you." answered Clint with a shrug.

"I don't, but Hulk does and I made a deal with him and I won't break it." replied the brunette with a determined face.

The archer nodded understanding, "I'll talk to him and tell him that it's my fault, he'll understand."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Bruce asked with a inquiring look.

"Because I think you're cool and awesome and you are my friend." stated Clint with a grin.

A smile lit up Bruce's face, when he heard Clint's words. He just opened his mouth to reply, as they both got startled by a loud creak. They looked up to the source of it and saw two hands made out of red metal pushing the elevator door apart.

"Hey, are you two okay?" came it from Steve, who just stuck his shield between the door to hold it open. 

"Yeah, what took you so long?" asked Clint and got on his feet, following Bruce who had already stood up.

"Spidey had a fight with Electro and they busted the power supply of the whole neighborhood. Took a while to take that overpowered energy junkie down and bring the power back up." Tony explained, as Steve hold out his hand for the two Avengers in the elevator.

"You first, I'll give you a leg up." said Clint and put his hands together to make a ladder for Bruce.

"Thank you." Bruce mumbled with a small smile. He placed a foot on Clint's hands and took Steve's hand who pulled him up. Outside of the elevator he sat on the floor and took a deep breath. 

The archer soon followed and patted the scientist on the shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Bruce replied, "but I don't think I could've taken much more, before it had been too much. Thank you, for distracting me."

"Hey, no problem. Didn't want to ruin the rest of your day too." Clint helped Bruce on his feet and put his hand again on the scientist's shoulder, "And I'll be true to my word, I'll talk to Hulk and I won't give in, until he gives you another day off, so that we can watch those movies together."

"Thanks," Bruce smiled , "I hope he doesn't smash you."

"Me too." grinned Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally thought as an one shot, but if you guys want, I can write about their Ghibli Movie Marathon too =)


End file.
